The Class A ambassador, the Idiot and a Baby
by jboy44
Summary: One rainy day after school, Akihisa has a run in With Yuuko, that leads to them finding an abandoned child. Now seeing as the child as gotten attached to them they decide to be her Parents, the ultimate idiot and the Class 2-A Ambassador raising a child together... how is the school going to react?
1. Chapter 1

Akihisa the titled ultimate baka was walking in the ran form school his umbrella over his head as he spotted Yuuko hiding by sitting on the steps of a closed store front.

Akihisa blinked before saying , "hay Yuuko! I'll share my umbrella with you! I mean I'm your twin's friend so I know were you live!"

In a moment Yuuko under his umbrella and crossed her arms and said, "Well say what they will about you at least you're a gentlemen. No one else would stop or even look at me! Well a few students form my class laughed and called me an idiot!"

Akihisa nodded and said, " yeah this while better grades make you superior then everyone else really feeds the ego. I would rather be a brainless nice guy then a smart asshole!"

Yuuko blinked and crossed her arms, "I know have you meet my class! We're a powder keg ready to spark, I mean I use to think like them but I had my eyes opened!" She blushed remembering the day she and her twin switched places. " I mean your class while probably just as crazy as mine, at least you guys can work together. Everyone in class a's ego is to big for us to come together if our scores weren't so big we would lose every time! But then again you guys almost countered that, so if b learned team work we would be doomed."

Akihisa nodded as he held the umbrella over both there heads as they walked he was red, "thanks and I'm sorry this is just the first time I've spoken with a girl who hasn't turned to put me in a head lock for saying something stupid."

Yuuko blinked in shock and looked at him and said, "Ok…. Right I forgot about those two! I mean now that I think about it aren't all the class just messed up time bombs just ticking away. I mean what is wrong with our school?"

Akihisa then nodded as he said, "If I was a parent I would have been had an investigation launched not that any of us really have parents… I mean we have them but I can't even remember what mine look like, and I haven't really seen anyone else's parents…..Come to think of it the closest I've seen to a parent is knowing the coffee shop is run by Miharu's father…what is this a dam anime?"

Yuuko blinked and laughed and said, "that's one way to put it." They then stopped when they heard a faint cry and turned to see it coming from a dumpster.

Akihisa's eyes widen as both rushed over to the dumpster and said, "oh please let this be a hell no! please just let it be a broken toy!"

Yuuko was shaking fingers crossed as Akihsia handed her the umbrella and he opened the dumpster and cried.

as he picked up a crying few month old child wrapped in a white blanket Yuuko's eyes widen as Akihisa teared up more then the screaming cold wet and dirty child. " What kind of monster does this?! Yuuko my phone is in my left pocket please use it to call for help!"

Yuuko then took it out with her free hand and dialed 119 as Akihsia was crying to clam the child down, "Hello me and my school friend just found a baby in a dumpster! … Ok we'll wait here so you can find us….why does your clam voice just scare me more…"

Later on at a police station Akihisa was holding the child now all clean dry and in a pink one piece out fit that had built in socks she seemed to be giggling as she touched Akihisa's face.

Akihisa looked at the baby girl's she had bright blue eyes and cute little brown hair he smiled, "Well your ok and thankfully not sick."

Yuuko breathed a sign of relief as she looked to an officer, "so what happens now?"

the officer then said, "Nothing! No one in the area saw the drop so we have no leads to look for the sicko who did this. All that can happen is as the finders you have the option of choosing to send the baby to an orphanage, or taken her in yourselves, normally you won't have the second option but this has been happening so much we don't have the space in orphanages anymore."

Yuuko was stuttering as the baby girl seemed to reach for her happily giggling as she did it so Yuuko then took the baby and in a moment the baby hugged her making her heart seemingly melt.

Akihsia then said, "She has already gotten to us and we don't want her to be hurt anymore then she already has…"

Yuuko blinked and then looked between the officer Akihisa and the baby currently snuggled up in her arms acting like she really was her mommy, before she looked to Akihisa and said, "I'll be willing to make this work if you are."

Akihsia smiled and said, "We'll take her in officer!"

The officer then said, "Very good but the rain is still pouring two you to have anyone that could pick you up."

Akihisa thought about it, "No no I don't!"

Yuuko then thoughted about it " same!"

Akihisa then tickled the baby girls' tummy making her laugh and giggle as he said, "I guess we're staying here till the rain dies down, little one, so happy after everything that happened with eyes so bright, …. Hikari that's what we'll name her."

Yuuko smiled and held the baby girl and said, "sounds lovely."

Later on when night had fallen Akihisa was just now opening the door to his home here his older sister was sitting and said, "Akihisa dear little brother what kept you this late!?"

In a moment Yuuko walked holding Hikari.

Akira's eyes darted between Akihisa who looked nervous the woman and the baby and in a moment her mind build a short story of Akihsia plus this woman who's name she didn't know equals baby.

Akira got up and said, "And I'm gone! HOW DARE YOU PUT A BABY IN SOMEONE OTHER THEN ME!" Yuuko's eyes widen in horror, "what the…fu…freak is wrong with you!" Akihisa was shaking as he stood by Yuuko.

Akira was packing her things, "If this is how I know I would be treated I wouldn't have taken the time to make up a lie about mom and dad being worried about and walked all the way through the town in a bath robe in the first place! I mean I have never been treated so poorly in all my life!"

In a moment Akira had her original bag and was walking out the door, "you lose out on all of this little brother!"

Akihisa was shivering as she looked to the shaking Yuuko holding the confused Hikari, "and people wonder what's wrong with me! When that is my older sister!"

Yuuko then held Akihisa with her free arm and said, "I'm so sorry I'm so sorry!"

Hikari then hugged Akihsia to and started to cuddle and in a moment Akihisa begun to cry and hold them both.

Later on in Hideyoshi's house.

he was trying to call Yuuko, "Come on pick up the phone! Sister!"

in a moment Yuuko answered and said, " Sorry I didn't pick up my phone died, apparent it fell off the hook last night sorry to worry you brother."

Hideyoshi birthed a sign of relief, "thank goodness were are you!?"

Yuuko's voice then said, " I'm spending the night at Akihisa's!"

Hideyoshi's eyes widen as he lost all color off, as those words replayed over and over in his head till he finally yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

In a moment form the phone Hideyoshi heard what sounded like a baby crying then his sister saying, "Now look what you did you woke the baby!"

Hideyoshi's eyes widen even farther as his jaw fell open, as he heard, "It's ok Hikari uncle Hideyoshi didn't mean to wake you! darn it now she's going to be crying all night long good night brother!"

The line then went dead as Hideyoshi fainted landing face down on the floor.

When the morning of Saturday came Hideyoshi woke up on the floor, "Man my head hurts I had this nightmare about my sister having a baby with my sister."

he then picked up his phone and saw a picture making his eyes widen it was of Yuuko holding a baby and Akihsia holding Yuuko form behind with a follow up text of, "meet your niece Hikari!"

Hideyoshi was pale and frozen completely frozen and unmoving as he stared into the picture it starting back in to him burning the image into his mind!

Till the pressure built up making Hideyoshi scream, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!? WHAT IN THE FUCK! WHAT IN THE GOT DAM HELL IS THIS SHIT!? WHAT THE LITERAL FUCKING HELL!?"

Later on that day in the middle of the town Akihisa was holding Hikari and said, "I know we picked up some baby stuff on the way to my place but I don't think we have enough."

Yuuko nodded she noticed how gentle and fatherly Akihsia was holding Hikari making her turn red for a moment, "right and I need new cloths so I'll stop by my house and pick some things up and I guess you go get Hikari some new cloths and a stroller."

they nodded and parted ways.

A few moments later Kubo spotted Akihsia form behind and walked up to him, "Hi Akihisa what brings you here!"

Akihsia turned allowing Kubo to see the baby as he said, "basically getting my daughter a stroller."

Kubo looked to Hikari then to Akihisa as those words played over in his head making him back away red holding his nose as some blood came out, "Not ready for Akihsia as dilf! Not ready!" he fell over on the ground holding his head as he said, "need a moment to recover!"

Akihisa and Hikari both looked confused so they just continued on there way!

to be continued 


	2. First day as parents, rumors and school!

When Yuuko walked into her home Hideyoshi who was pale grabbed her held out his phone at the picture, "Explain now! So I know I'm not going crazy or woke up in another dimension!"

Yuuko blinked, "Brother dear me and akihsia adopted now get off!" she then pushed er brother off.

Hideyoshi breath a sign of relief, "thank goodness…wait WHY DID YOU TWO ADOPTED A BABY TOGETHER?" he jumped up in shock.

Yuuko crossed her arms, "Something happened and sense we're already dating in secret I figured why not."

Hideyoshi's left eye twitched, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED AND WHEN WAS THIS!?"

Yuuko's rolled her eyes, "me and Akihisa's relationship is noun of your business but if you most know what happened was…."

Meanwhile

Akihsia was packing Hikari who was looking around curiously at the city like any normal baby would.

When he walked into a baby store and said, "Ok let's get you a stroller your cute and tinny but your still making daddy's arms go to sleep here!"

as he walked in side he didn't notice something, Miho Satou was right behind him looking confused. She took off her glasses breath on them then pulled out a cloth to clean then and when she put them back on.

She saw through the stores window Akihisa still holding a baby and he called himself a daddy, " The ultimate baka is a daddy! Who? How? When? Where? Why? And who? WHO's THE MOMMY!?"

she stood there dumbfounded frozen a she watched Akihisa walk out with a stroller and he put the baby in it, I nthe back of the stroller looked to be baby cloths. He then moved on with the baby just giggling happily.

she watched him till she couldn't see him, "no one is going to believe this! I'm here and I don't believe it!

Kubo was walking buy holding his head, "I know! But I'm happy! Because this makes him a dilf! YAY! Sorry I'm loopy and have a headache form blood lose!" he then walked off.

Miho stood there wide eyed and said, "what just happened!? What's going on! What is this!"

Elsewhere.

Akihisa was heading to meet with Yuuko at her house as he whistled happily then heard a yell of "Baka Onichun!"

Hikari then turned to look and saw Hazuki running up and hugging her dad's leg Hikari then made a cute little sound that almost made it look like she was jealous.

Hazuki then noticed the stroller and the baby girl inside, "hay Baka Onichun I didn't know you baby sat.

Akihsia giggled and got down and kissed Hikari's little head, "that's because I don't Hazuki meet Hikari my daughter!"

Hazuki gasped and said, "baka oni-chun! You're a daddy!?"

Akihsia nodded as Hikari start crying and he sniffed and held his nose something Hazuki copied, "Now I need to go find a changing station! Because that just smells horrible!" he then ran into a store happening they would have one in there bath room.

Hazuki then blinked in shock and Minami grabbed her, "Hazuki you had me worried!"

Hazuki looked to her big sister, "I'm sorry I saw Baka -onichun he has a baby now!"

Minami blinked before yelling, " Was Zum Teufel!?" she then noticed Akihisa walking out of a store with a stroller and a happy little baby girl in her stroller.

Akihisa then waved and said, "Hi Minami meet Hikari my daughter!"

Minami turned to stone for a moment the area around her heart shattered before she returned to normal wide eyed before running off crying yelling. " ICH BRAUCHE EISCREME!" her face was in her hands as she ran off making Hazuki run after her, "big sister wait up!"

Hikari looked confused and looked up to her dad and Akihisa shrugged, "Daddy's just as lost as you Hikari. Just as lost."

he then strolled along almost to Yuuko's house when he heard a roar of " How dare you….!"

He then turned around to see Miharu who was now frozen in mid-sentence as he saw Akihsia and the stroller.

Miharu blinked in confusion and got down looking at the baby, "the rumors are true!" the baby girl then touched her face and giggled.

Miharu jumped back in shock, "No no no! I won't be pulled in by the cuteness! It won't work!" she then pointed at the baby, "I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to use that cuteness to get me on your daddy's side well it isn't going to work!"

Akihsia raised an eye brow, "she's a baby. I don't think she can do that kind of thinking yet?"

Yuuko then walked out and quickly looked at Hikari and tickled her chin, "Hi Hikari where you good for your daddy!"

Miharu jumped back covering her mouth, "she is the mommy! She the mommy!"

Yuuko then looked at her and said, "Miharu what are you doing here?"

Miharu point to Akihisa and said, "Minami was crying so I…"

Yuuko cut her off putting her hands on her hips "So you thought Akihisa did it well news flash Lady Akihisa never does anything to her, her problem is she things tsundare works in real life! This isn't an anime lady!"

Miharu was stunned and backing away as Yuuko grabbed her by the shirt, "not done! And last night his sister left saying sense he had a baby, her plan to seduce him failed."

Miharu's eyes widen in horror and said, "HIS SISTER IS LIKE MY DADDY!"

Yuuko's eyes widen as she let her go and said, "Hikari don't repeat this but, oh holly shit!"

In a moment Akihisa's eyes widen and he Hugged Miharu and Miharu hugged them bath and both cried and said, "SOMEONE ELSE KNOWS MY PAIN!"

Yuuko then went to a confused Hikari and Yuuko picked her up, "it's ok it's ok Hikari! Daddy just found a new best friend, who doesn't have a good daddy!" she then kissed hikari's head, "they need a minute!"

the following Monday.

Hideyoshi and Minami where in the corner of class 2-F shaking and pale.

the school was buzzing with Rumors of Akihisa's having a baby!

Himeji then looked to Kouta and Yuuji who where talking about the rumors, "there is no way those stories are true! NOWAY AKIHISA IS A FATHER!"

Minami just muttered something in German. Hideyoshi then said, "No they are true I saw the baby!"

Himeji then growled and looked at Hideyoshi and yelled, "DON'T YOU JOKE LIKE THAT BITCH!" She then heard what sound like a baby girling.

she and the whole class then turned to see Akihsia with a baby back over his shoulder trying to calm down a crying baby girl who was in pink baby jumpsuit with feet built in pink mittens and a little pink baby bonnet

Akihsia rocked her and said, "It's ok it's ok Hikari come on the bad lady didn't mean to wake you it's ok please clam down!"

Himeji then fainted as everyone starred wide eyed at Akihisa

Ironman then said, "I heard the school let parents with out baby sisters bring babies with them but never thought I see the day the rule would be used!"

The FFF then all said at once , "very clever we can't take a father away form the child so you gained immunity to our judgment through becoming a parent you are clearly smarter then you let on!"

Hikari then stopped crying and looked at the FFF and the scary outfits made her cry more making the FF throw off there robes and put down there weapons and say, "It's ok look the scary things are gone there gone!"

Yuuji blinked in shock and asked, "Who is the mother? Who's the mother!?"

Hideyoshi then said, "My sister!"

at what point Shouko grabbed Yuuji and said, "we mustn't be outdone! We most have a baby too!"

Yuuji in a moment looked to the FFF and said, "Boys?" but they where to busy making silly face to try and calm down Hikari.

Yuuji then looked to Shouko who had a rope in hand then to her grip witch was just on his jacket sleeve then to the window, "Well only one option!" he then removed his jacket freeing himself as he jumped out the window saying, "Best option I have!"

a moment later there was a yell of " Yes broken legs! Can't do nothing now Shouko! Victory!"

Shouko seemed to freeze up like a crashed computer as Yuuko walked in and took Hikari making her stop crying and giggle and hug Yuuko.

Yuuko kissed her head, "oh what did this class to do you Hikari?"

Akihsia crossed his arms and looked around, "Scared her about five times!"

Yuuko rocked her and watched as Hikari went back to sleep peacefully. "I think we best keep her in class a for now!"

Akihisa nodded and gave Yuuko a kiss on the head and whispered, "See you at lunch time Hikari!" he then handed the baby bag to Yuuko, and Yuuko gave him a kiss.

Ironman watched as everyone else was frozen, "this is the best thing ever! I want to thank you both for this! Can't wait to see what else this day brings!"

To be continued. 


	3. Chapter 3

In the back of an ambulance Yuuji was smiling happily as in the back he could see the bone sticking out of one of his legs but the pain killers the paramedics had used on him, made him unable to feel it.

One of the paramedics, "Let me guess yandere?" Yuuji nodded and the driver said, "Don't worry man we all been there! You'll be in that hospital for a week with cameras on you so if she does try to do anything she'll be going to jail because you would have the proof!"

Yuuji smiled and said, "thanks and Wait do I smell almonds oh wait that's my leg isn't it?"

One of the paramedics, "oh yeah! I'm going to try and pop the bone back into place back inside of your leg! But first!" the paramedic was lightly tapping Yuuji on check, "Feel that?"

Yuuji shock his head, "No I can't feel it!"

the paramedic then smiled and said, "ok we can do this!"

Meanwhile in class A Yuuko was holding Hikari as she pulled a bottle out of the class microwave.

Yuuko test the milk on her hand before giving it to Hikari who happily start to drink the bottle cutely holding it with both her hands and feet.

Yuuko smiled while she still held on to the bottle despite Hikari's cute willy try to hold it. "So cute!"

A lot of the Class A girls where looking at her going , "aaaww so cute!"

Kubo adjusted his glasses and looked Yuuko right in the eye and asked, "what was it like?"

It took Yuuko a moment before her first turned red and she kicked Kubo in the gut, "pervert!"

Youko was teary eyed eating a pint of ice cream, "I am Christmas cake!"

Yuuko rolled her eyes as she sat down with Hikari and looked at her, "I never realized how ridiculous this school is I mean the teachers basically just hand out test and do nothing... Well I know one school mama's not sending this baby to."

before long Hikari finished the bottle so Yuuko held her so she was looking over her right shoulder and she patted Hikari's back till she let out a shockingly loud deep burp!

Yuuko then looked to Hikari not believing the sound that just came out of the baby's mouth, while Aiko was holding her gut laughing, "And there was her daddy coming out!"

Hikari just let out a confused little, "goo goo!" Yuuko smiled and kissed her head and hugged her.

in a moment Hikari snuggled up to Yuuko and smiled before out of nowhere she start crying.

Shouko crossed her arms and said, "And what's wrong with the little brat now?"

Miho held her nose and fanned the air, "She just eat! The little thing needs a new diaper and don't go calling her a brat witch!"

Yuuko held Hikari out and looked green, "yep that's a stinker!"

Youko held her nose and said, "you may go just change the little thing! I mean that's just…. Yuck new baby smell!"

Yuuko then got up and was rocking the crying Hikari, "it's ok it's let's go change you!"

Later on in the lunch room Yuuko was holding Hikari who was now in a pink baby gown little pink boots, Mittens, and a little baby beanie.

Akihisa then walked up and took her as the baby happily smiled and he said, "there you are… wait? Why the outfit change?"

Yuuko shivered, "she peed all over her cloths when I was changing her. I only have one more spear change of cloths for her!"

Akihsia hugged the baby girl who start snuggling and happily said, "gaa gaa." Akihsia kissed her head and said, "So cute."

Miharu then ran up and looked at Hikari and tickled her chin and said, "Who's a little cutie pie who's a little cutie pie?"

Hikari was laughing and giggling in Akihisa's arms form it.

Himeji then walked out holding a basket of cookies, "hi I made this to share with the class but I think this little cutie would want them!"

the dark aura coming off the cookies made Yuuko Miharu and Akihisa jump back in fear.

Akihisa was holding Hikari who was now shaking and whimpering in his arms as he whispered, "it's ok daddy's going to keep you safe!"

Akihisa backed away and said, "Sorry Himeji we simple think she's to little for sugar! And if me or Yuuko have one she'll want one!"

Himeji then blinked and said, "oh ok I guess more for the rest of Class F then!" she then walked back over to all of class f as Hikari breath a sigh of relief.

Akihsia kissed Hikari's head and whispered, "it's ok we're going to be ok, you're safe that's all that matters!

Yuuko then watched in horror as Himeji offered the cookies to the scared shitless Class 2-f

the Class looked ot Hikari and the Ryou looked to his followers and said, "Men today we have been giving a test of our moral code we most protect the child! Maybe be reward for what we most do!"

In a moment the FFF eat all of Himeji's cookies and were falling over seeming dropping dead!

Hideyoshi's eyes widen as he said, "that was the bravest thing I've ever seen!"

Kouta stared like he had seen a horror beyond words, "You may have been bullies in life but you go out like heroes!"

Akihsia Saluted to only slightly still twitching FFF Inquisition, "thank you! you have my thanks for helping keep Hikari safe!"

Miharu held her hand over her heart, "May Mercy be granted to their souls."

Hikari looked to Akihisa then copied to Salute and giggled.

Ryou coughed as he laid on the cold ground as he saw the child Salute, "So this is what being a hero feelings like." He then fainted

Someone then bumped Akihsia he almost fell but thankfully Miharu Caught him to stop the fall the worst thing that happened was Hikari was crying now because she got scared.

Akihsia then turned to see Kyouji saying, "out of the way losers!"

Akihisa turned and said, "I'm holding a baby you jerk!"

Kyouji crossed his arms, "what do I care about two losers and there loser baby!" in a moment there was a large number of students with flaming auras.

Classes 2-f's remains , 2-e 2-d 2-c , and 2-A yelled, "we challenge Class 2-b to summering test war!"

Ironman then opened a math field and said, "challenge allowed!" in a moment Kyouji's avatar was attacked by an army of student Avatars some of the avatars even belonged to his own class.

Yuuka screamed, "WE'RE OVER BABY HATER!"

Akihisa Covered Hikari's eyes as he said, "Don't look Hikari!"

Yuuko was stunned and said, "I Don't know if this means there's hope for this school or not!"

Ironman then said, "and that's how 2-b lose all there equipment making them worst off then F." he then petted Hikari's head, "and even his own class agrees to it! That's what the bad guy gets for trying to hurt something so tiny and cute!"

Ironman then left leaving everyone stunned.

Hikari was now grabbing on to akihsia shaking and Akihsia rocked her, "it's ok it's ok Hikari Daddy's here daddy's here!"

Yuuko then kissed Hikari's head, "and so is mama!"

Later on when school was over.

Yuuko was holding the sleeping Hikari the little girls head resting on her shoulder as she sucked her thumb in her sleep.

Akihsia smiled at her, "Well that went as well as it could have."

Yuuko nodded and kissed the sleeping little girls head's "yeah yeah it did!"

to be continued.


	4. Cute little hand full

It was late at Akihisa's house.

Akihsia was in nothing but Pajama pants as he walked over and picked up a crying Hikari. He picked up and started rocking her, "what's wrong Hikari?" he then sniffed her, "ok you're not stinky, not wet and we just feed you so what's wrong!"

Hikari was crying as she held her stomach and Akihisa walked off holding her, "you're stomach most hurt come one let's go find you some medicine."

Before long Hikari find herself on a high chair with Akihisa trying to get her to drink the spoonful of medicine but she just kept her mouth shut moving her head away form it.

Akihisa's left eye twitched, "Ok now! Now you've forced daddy to play dirty!" he then tickled her foot making her open her mouth to laugh and then in went the medicine and he quickly pulled it out to see the liquid on the spoon was gone Hikari took it.

Hikari then blinked before going back to crying because of the nasty taste in her mouth. Akihisa then picked her up and rocked her back to sleep he kissed her head little head as she snuggled.

Later on that night

Akihisa and Yuuko where a sleep on the couch when Hikari cried and Akihisa rocked Yuuko saying, "you're turn!"

Yuuko then got up she was in her pinkie hoodie shoe wore at home as she walked over to Hikari's crib and picked her up the little babies night gown was all wet like the rest of her, and the bed of her crib and yuuko's eyes widen, "oh you poor thing you peed all over your…..everything!"

Yuuko then said, "let's get you a bath then changed!"

Hikari then struggled to try and get out of Yuuko's arms at the mention of a bath she was crying more now. "WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

moments later in the bath room Hikari was sitting in Yuuko's lab in the tub filled with bubbles as she said, "I can't believe you removed your diaper and peed on mommy!" Hikari just snuggled up to Yuuko eyes closed all tired out.

Yuuko then kissed her head and said, "you're lucky you're to cute too be mad at!" she then petted the sleeping little girls head.

Later on that same night

on Akihisa was up responding to Another Hikari cry. The little girl was now in a white baby night gown. He picked her up and kissed her head, "what's wrong now?" She stopped crying right away. He raised and eye brow "did you just not want to be alone?"

Later on that night Yuuko was holding an awake Hikari feeding the little girl a bottle, "you are a little handful you know that?"

Hikari just drank her bottle then when it was empty throw it at a wall and Yuuko rolled her eyes as she adjusted her so Hikari was looking over her shoulder, she then patted the little baby's back trying to get her to burp but instead she felt something warm run down her shirt.

she then adjusted Hikari to see the milk came back up all over her She then whipped the crying baby's mouth clean, "let's feed you again then get us another bath!" Yuuko's eyes where wide as she shivered, "so warm!"

Later on Akihisa and Yuuko where a sleep on the floor with Little Hikari sleeping on a pillow between them the little girl making the cutest little baby snoring sounds

a few hours later Hikari was crying Making up Both Yuuko and Akihisa as thunder crashed outside making her cry louder.

Yuuko picked her up and rocked her, "oh the storm is scaring her! It's ok it's ok mommy and daddy are here!"

Akihisa then kissed little Hikari's head " it's ok it's ok it's ok!"

next day in school Akihisa was passed out wearing a sigh that said, "baby was up all night!" Akihsia was in a dead sleep!

Minami inched closer to him slowly watching him as he laid on the ground she put her head by his and moved closer but she was soon picked up and saw ironman had grabbed her.

Ironman looked at her and said, "what the got dam fucking hell is wrong with you bitch?"

Ironman then grabbed Himeji who was trying to sneak over to him, "Same goes for you!?"

Meanwhile in class 2-A Yuuko had bags under her eyes drinking coffee with one hand and holding Hikari who was passed out.

Youko adjusted her glasses," the down side to parenthood!"

Yuuko then yawned as Hikari start to twitch and stretch waking up. She then looked around before she went to sleep she could see her dad now she couldn't so she was confused and that meant she was scared.

So the baby girl did what any scared baby would do she cried, "WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAA!"

to be continued. 


	5. new chapter

In the principle's office Yuuko Akihisa were sitting before her Hikari in Akihisa's arms

Kaoru cleared her though, "Now then seeing as Ironman report Himeji and Minami trying to kiss Akihisa while he was passed out!"

Akihisa and Yuuko's eyes widen at that, as Akihisa shivered and held on to Hikari, "those sick sick witches! Holding baby what I really mean simple replace the w with a bee."

The principle cleared her throat and said, "No as I way saying with those reports two things are happening they are being expelled for that horrible horrible thing that counts as"

out side a loud German scream was heard as Himeji yelled," YOU CAN'T DO THIS IT WAS A MEANINGLESS ALMOST KISS!"

the principle's eyes twitch, " Scratch that what they tried to do plus this equals jail time for disturbing the peace!" She then listen to Hikari start crying. " Making a baby cry they are the wost!"

she rubbed her forehead and said, "and as Akihisa is the victim we're moving him to Class a so the two of you can be together!"

In a moment police sirens were heard as she said, "Well he comes the patty wagon! What did they do?"

the police on a loud speaker, "Minami and Himeji you are wanted for harassment in multiple forms, disturbing the peace and assaulting your teachers come out with your hands up or will we use the teasers!"

there was nothing for a few minutes till there was two screams of pain. Hikari cried more as Akihisa rocked her,

the principle held her head in shame, "Teasers it was! What is there problems?"

Yuuko crossed her arms, "Border line yanderes!"

Hikari kept crying as Akihsia kissed her head, "it's ok it's ok calm down!"

Kaoru even tried to make a funny face to get her to stop crying but her attempt just made Hikari cry more!

Yuuko was tickling the baby's chin while kissing her head, "it's ok Hikari it's ok stop crying."

Later on in class a Hikari was passed out in Akihisa's arm, "poor thing she cried herself to sleep."

Aiko was looking at the sleeping baby sadly, "Can't blame her it took ten teasers to get those girls to be still enough for the police to cuff them!"

Akihisa just kissed Hikari's head, "Well at least she isn't crying anymore!"

Yuuko was growling arms cross you could almost see she was thinking of attack and making Minami and Himeji pay for all they just did while one could almost say you could see a thought bubble of her chasing them with a bat over her head.

Kubo then walked over red handing Akihisa some coffee, " here I thought you might need this for some Energy Akihisa."

Akihisa took it and drank it and Yuuko shot Kubo a look and Kubo mouthed, "all I want to do is look don't' worry I won't touch your dilf"

Yuuko nodded to tell Kubo that was ok.

Later on in the Yoshi house Akihisa laid Hikari down on a blanket and handed her a rattle and the little girl happily grabbed it an shock it smiling and giggling.

Akihisa smiled, "Don't worry Mommy will be back form picking up more of her stuff soon!" his phone then range and he answered it, " hello who is this.. prove your my mom when was I born.. no you can't look it up and I'm not giving you a hint! I mean how drunk are you? wait why am I even talking to you I don't even know what you look like. .. That's the point of me saying that!"

while Akihisa talked on the phone Hikari dropped her rattle and while reaching for it she rolled over on to her tummy but it was just out of reach she then looked at the blank it and grabbed it hoping to use it to pull the rattle to her.

But in stead when she pulled she went forward making her take a sharp inhale as her mouth opened she did it again and she moved forward again and made lots of loud happy baby gibberish.

Akihisa then turned and saw Hikari pull on the blanket and move forward as he said, "I have to go baby is kind of crawling thanks to a cheat.. there is a lot you don't know because you're never around miss I forgot I was a mother." He then hung up and picked up Hikari and looked at her, "Ok now before we get excited let's test this!"

He then put her on one end of the blank on her belly and put his phone on record and in a moment Hikari did it again using the blank to pull herself forward as she happily giggled.

Akihisa then hit a button sending it to Yuuko before he picked up Hikari kissed her head and handed her rattle.

Hikari giggled happily in her father's arms as he kissed her head, "Little cutie!"

Meaning at the Kinoshita house Yuuko had a bag packed as she opened her phone when she had an alert and gasped as she watched the video of Hikari moving around, " she's to little to be moving! Great now we have to watch her closer, but aaaww so cute!"

Later on that day at the park Hikari was in her stroller looking around at the park giggling as Akihsia pushed her along Yuuko close to him holding his arm.

As they walked a jogger stopped and said, "Well now what a cute young family."

Hikari giggled and clapped her hands happily as she spotted a butterfly and smiled.

Yuuko leaned her head against Akihisa's arm, "Well Hikari seems to be having fun!"

Akihisa smiled and said, " yeah she's so cute."

unknown to them Ironman was sitting on a bench and spotted them, "they make a cute family. And the boy has found his calling in life being a father. I mean this is the one thing he hasn't been an idiot about."

he then smiled as he spotted a Butterfly landing on Hikari's nose.

Hikari giggled happily and looked at it but quickly got a little sad looking when it flow away, but she didn't cry because Akihisa was quick to give her little head a kiss and tickle her chin to make her giggle.

Ironman smiled," ocne more he found his calling in life!"

Next day in school.

Yuuko was holding Hikari who was a sleep as she was in the lunch room sitting with Akihisa, "so the training camp how do you think that'll go?"

Akihisa then said, "Pretty good it's a shame Yuuji won't be able to make it still healing and what not.

Akihisa then gave Yuuko a kiss before giving Hikari a kiss on the head making her smile in her sleep.

elsewhere

Yuuji was laying in his hospital bed doing some homework, " so I'm missing the training camp I can finally sleep with out Shouko looking at me through the window this is going to be the best week of my life!"

to be continued.


	6. Camp

At the training camp Akihisa was walking around outside holding Hikari who was smiling and looking around at the forest around the camp.

Akihsia kissed her head, " A big change form the city isn't it little cutie" Hikari giggled and reached for a bird, as Akihisa said, "that's so cute!"

Later on that night Yuuko was in a room with Akihisa smiling as she held Hikari she was trying to rock her to sleep but she just kept focusing on the window trying to grab a star but looking confused when she noticed it wasn't in her hand.

Yuuko rolled her eyes, "Hikari I know it's the first time you've seen stars and you're being super cutie but you need to go to sleep!"

Akihisa then said, "maybe if we closed the window." He then closed it and closed the curtain and in a moment Hikari start to cry making akihsia reopen it as he said, "Ok bad idea!

Hikari then stopped crying and started giggling as Yuuko yawned and handed her to Akihisa " Ok you're turn."

Akihisa then tried to rock her to sleep, "come on Hikari go to sleep already please just close your eyes and go to sleep."

The next day in the cafeteria in a corner Akihisa was passed out snoring holding a passed out and snoring Hikari.

Yuuko was eating a pancake as she looked at them and said, "And the father bear and his little cub."

Miharu stopped to look at them they one when snored so did the other, "it's honestly kind of cute"

Looking at them from over the corner where tear eyed Minami and Himeji both of who where eating pints of ice cream while crying and sniffling.

At what point Akihisa woke up and yawned as he picked up the still sleeping and snoring Hikari gentle to not wake her as he kissed her head, "She is so cute when she's a sleep!"

Miharu then said, "No she's so cute period I mean you just want to tickle her to hear her giggle."

Hikari then snuggled closer into her father's arm while rubbing her eyes like she was trying to fight waking up and stay a sleep.

Yuuko giggled, "that's so cute!" in a moment she took Hikari as Akihisa said, "You hold her right quick I have to go to the can!"

Akihisa then left the room headed to the bath room and walked into a stall but he froze when he heard talk form the stall next door it was Kyouji as he said, " So all you year three students have to do is use your higher scores to knock aside the students and hold off the teachers so one of us can get into the girls bath house with a camera."

Akihisa's eyes widen as he covered his mouth to hold back a scream not wanting to alert the enemy another voice then said, "Sounds great and best part is no one knows we're coming! I hope we get a shot of the milf undressed."

Akihisa's eyes widen as he bite his hand to hold back the scream of rage.

As a third voice said, "You think she feeding her all natural?" Akihisa's eyes widen more as something in him snapped and he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Miharu, "Over yearing Kyouji and third years they going to peep. Tell all the girls to wear swim suits!"

In the cafetoria Miharu got the text and had to bite her lip for a moment before saying said, "Calling a girls only meeting!"

Later on that night in the girls bath hosue all the girls were in swim wear Yuuko was holding Hikari who was in a pink one piece with a bathing cap and floaties on as she happily splashed and giggled.

Yuuko smiled and said, "So cute first time she's been in something other then a tub."

in a moment they heard the door open and some random third year guy jumped in with a camera and his jaw dropped all of them in swim suits.

Miharu then looked at him shaking her finger, "What our milf's dilf warned us about this plan so we covered. Go ahead take the pictures it's the same stuff you see at swim class hahaha"

Yuuko looked at Miharu ,"Wait did you just call Akihsia a dilf? I thought you didn't like boys?"

Miharu then looked at her and said, "that's only half true I don't like pigs, just boys who aren't pigs are rare, while girls who aren't pigs are common. In fact I think you hit an ultrarare non pig with Akihisa"

a random girl then said, " yeah Dilf variant."

Yuuko then held Hikari, "Ok next person wo calls my boyfriend a dilf get's a fist to the face."

all the girls then start whistling nonchalantly as the boy left yelling, "they in swim suits it's all a bust!"

Kyouji then yelled, "GOT DA….."

outside ironman was covering Kyouji's mouth, " about to curse in ear shot of a child!?"

Kyouji removed ironman's hand form his mouth and said, "I was going to say dang it!"

Ironman then grabbed Kyouji and said, "I don't believe you!"

back In the bath house Miharu closed the door and said, "I honestly think Akihisa's plan for this was brilliant a lot better then a test war battle like we wanted, as now they know they won't see a thing even if they do win!"

Yuuko kissed Hikari's head making her giggle, " Well nothing brings out the best of a man then not wanting perverts to see the there true love naked."

Hikari just giggled and splashed not understanding anything and just having fun in the warm water.

Miharu then got back into the water and kissed Hikari's head and said, "such a little cutie."

Meanwhile back in the hospital.

Yuuji looked at the calendar in fear then to his legs in there casts as he said, "Ok now two more days and I leave but then I'm back in school with her well now only one racial course of action to take!" he then rolled out of his bed making his cast crack and himself scream in pain, "OUCH!"

He then reached for the call button and hit it and said, "Nurse I rolled out of my bed and my casts cracked. Send help and pain killers!"

in a moment Shouko walked in in a nurse outfit but with the name of the wrong hospital on it, Nurse Shouko is here!"

He then hit the button, "My stalker is here pretending to be a nurse! CALL 119!"

to be continued. 


	7. Hikari's big day!

A few after the camp Yuuko and Akihsia where smiling happily as Akihisa pushed Hikari in her stroller though the park

Yuuko on Akihisa's arm smiling, "I don't know what was funnier the look on the perverts faces or the fact we beat them so easily thanks to you!"

Akihisa was red, "I'm still hung on that, that's probably the brightest idea I'll ever have."

They smiled as they came to Kisaragi grand park and walked up and Akihsia hand cash to the ticket guy , "two students and one baby!"

the ticket man looked down at Hikari and hand the three tickets as he said, "Ok then and don't worry I became a teen parent too."

Akihisa's eyes widen as he pushed the babies stroller in and smiled, "Ok I guess petting zoo first!"

Yuuko reached into a bag over her shoulder and pulled out a camera, " yes some one Hikari!"

later on Akihisa was holding Hikari as she smiled and petted a pony at the petting zoo giggling happily as Yuuko took pictures, "Hikari come on look at mommy!"

Akihisa put Hikari on the Pony and held her up on it as it slowly walked making Hikari giggle happily and clap. Akihisa smiled and said, "So cute!"

Yuuko was still taking pictures, " yes now why won't she look at the camera!"

Later on Akihsia was holding Hikari as she waved bye to the pony at the petting zoo, in a moment Akihisa kissed the baby girl on the head, "So cute!"

Yuuko then took her and said, "And the camera loves her!" she then kissed the baby girl on the forehead making her giggle happily.

As Yuuko held her Hikari clapped and smiled as the mother said, "So happily and giggly."

Akihsia smiled as he pushed the currently empty stroller " I know the only time she cries is when she needs to be changed or feed."

In a moment out the blue Hikari start screaming and crying Yuuko then took a sniff and turned green and said, "Speaking of witch!"

Akihisa held his nose and said, "It's your turn dear! I changed her last time!"

Yuuko then walked into the bath room and said, "Darn it! It's ok Hikari we'll get you changed."

Later on Hikari wasn't crying anymore and she was sitting happily on Akihisa's lap watching a puppet show clapping and giggling.

Akihisa looked bored but smiled when he saw Hikari's happy face, "Daddy loves you Hikari you remember that when you're grown, and staff away from guys like Kouta!"

As soon as the puppet show was over Yuuko rejoined them and said, "Sorry to leave I just need to go buy a disposable camera" she said holding up the camera. "

Akihsia blinked, "you know you don't have to take a picture ever five seconds you know?"

Yuuko then said, " Not going to miss a moment!" Hikari then reached up to try and Give akihsia a hug, "gaa gaa daa gaaa daa daa dada!"

Akihisa looked downed eyes wide and hugged the giggling little baby, "So cute!"

Yuuko took a picture, "so cute!"

Meanwhile.

Yuuji was rolling down the street in a wheel chair his legs still in a cast as he said, "Well out of the hospital!" He then saw some guy running with Shouko behind him holding a marriage license.

Yuuji cried and smiled," I'm so happy! She has found another target!" he put his hand on his heart before yelling, "I KNOW YOUR PAIN MAN JUST JUMP OUT A WINDOW IT WORKS! SECOND STORE AT LEAST!"

He then went back to rolling himself along as he said, " I finally feel safe it was worth the bolts in my legs!"

He then rolled all along as he said, " I wonder what happened while I was away?"

Later on that day.

As the sun was wetting Akihsia was pushing Hikari's stroller the little baby asleep hugging a big fluffy teady bear a balloon tied to the stroller with Yuuko holding on to his arm as he smiled and said, "Well her first trip to an amusement park."

Yuuko smiled, "and now it's officially been a month I think we can do this."

eleven months later in the Yoshi house.

Hikari was giggling sitting in a high chair with cake all over her face slapping as Akihsia and Yuuko said, " happy birthday Hikari!"

Yuuji who was now walking on a pair of crotches came up and said, "One year as a parent I didn't think you would make it Akihisa!"

Akihisa looked at him wide eyed, "that's not a nice thing to say!"

Hideyoshi was crying as he hand a gift to Yuuko, "here's my gift it's a walker for her Miss. Yoshi!"

Yuuko looked at her engagement ring, "Me and Akihisa aren't married yet brother dear, but thanks it means a lot." She then took it.

Kouta then hand Hikari a toy camera and said, "Happy birthday!"

Hikari picked it up it was big pink had a little mirror for a fake lens and she noticed a big red button and when she hit it a red light flashed and a funny sound played, She gasped happily and kept hitting the button.

Akihisa rolled his eyes, " please tell me all the toy gifts aren't noise making?"

Yuuji whistled nonchalantly before saying, "I didn't bring batteries for it."

Miharu then smiled as she held out a new teady bear it was orange and smiling, "I went with a plushy! Something she can cuddle with!"

Hikari smiled and reached for it and Miharu hand it to her as the baby hugged it tightly and smiled.

Yuuko then took a picture, "and so finish the first year of the baby book!"

Hikari smiled happily and looked to Yuuko and said, "Mama!" in a Moment Yuuko gasped and picked heru p and kissed her head, "Finally!" She hugged the baby who was hugging her new teady.

Akihisa smiled and Hugged the both of them and kissed Yuuko on the head.

And In the corner reading cake while crying was Minami and Himeji as they said, "Why couldn't it be one of us?

the end


End file.
